Why do you like me
"Why do you like me" is a ballad song which is performed by Squishington and Mr Bumpy at the Karaoke Cafe. The song is about Bumpy and Squish being best friends even though they are opposite in everyway. Lyrics Squish: '''I am blue you are green/ You like messy and I like clean We're day and night/ No in between/ So why do you like me? '''Bumpy: '''Why do I like you? '''Squish: '''I am quiet, kind of shy/ You're a wild and crazy guy So everyday as life goes by/ Bumpy, why do you like me? '''Bumpy: '''hmmm, Why do I like you? '''Squish: '''I know you like to see me each day. Still I like to know the reason you feel that way '''Bumpy: '''No reason just... I am green and you are blue/ Come thin and thick we stick it through We go together me and you '''Squish: But why do you like me? Bumpy: 'Why do I like you? I don't know why but I just do. '''Squish: '(chuckles) Well I don't know why I like you too. (bridge) '''Squish: '''I go Squish and you go BUMP/ I sit still, you run and jump and burp and scream and yell and thump/ So why do I like you? '''Bumpy: '''Why do you like me? '''Squish: '''I know I'm kinda glad to see you each day. I like to know the reason I feel that way '''Bumpy: '''No reason just... I am green '''Squish: and I am blue Both: Come thin and thick we stick it through Bumpy: We go together Squish: Me and you Both: But why do you like me? Both: Sure we can find a reason/ but why should we try. I just like you/ and who cares why. Bumpy: (spoken) Ha, you're alright with me, Squish? Squish: You're my best friend Mr Bumpy! Gallery Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.14.10 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.13.59 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.13.54 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.13.48 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.13.36 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.13.30 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.13.19 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.13.12 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.13.05 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.16.30 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.16.20 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.16.10 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.16.03 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.15.56 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.15.49 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.15.44 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.15.20 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.15.12 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.14.42 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.14.36 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.14.30 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.14.24 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.27.29 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.27.23 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.27.14 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.27.08 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.26.59 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.26.53 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.26.44 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.26.38 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.26.24 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.26.18 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.26.08 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.28.02 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.27.55 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.27.46 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.32.01 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.31.55 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.31.47 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.31.41 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.28.36 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.28.30 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.28.23 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.28.16 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.28.10 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.32.47 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.32.41 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.32.34 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.32.21 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.32.13 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 11.32.08 am.png Category:Songs